Clarice Wagner
For alternate reality versions of Clarice see: Clarice Wagner (disambiguation). Clarice Wagner (b. July 4, 1990) is a mutant, witch and a descendant of the Neyaphems. She is the daughter of Nightcrawler and Storm, and the granddaughter of Azazel and Mystique. She is a member of the X-Men Kids and also a part of the New Charmed Ones. Clarice is a member of the Darkholme and Munroe family. 'History' : "Stay Strong." '' :: −'Clarice''' Early Years Clarice Demetria Devonne Kaycee Wagner was born on July 4, 1990 in Dallas, Texas, and grew up in New York. She is the oldest daughter of Kurt Wagner and Ororo Munroe. She is of American, German and African heritage. Clarice is the older sister of Tom and Luca, and the older paternal half-sister of Talia Wagner. Konohagakure Becoming a mutant Becoming an X-Man Becoming a Charmed One When the original Charmed Ones decided to take a break from their Wiccan duties, after twelve years of demon-fighting, a new set of witches were chosen to continue with their destiny. As these new witches were not all sisters, there would have to be five of them, and so Love Generation was chosen. However after an amount of time had passed, it was realized that their bond as friends were actually as strong, if not stronger, than that of sisters. So it was decided that only three witches would suffice for the Power of Three. The new Elders chose the three most powerful witches of them; Crystal, Sharpay and Clarice. These three were also chosen because of their likeness to the first Charmed Ones (Piper, Phoebe and Paige respectively). Although, it was also revealed later on that Emma and Selena chose not to stay, due to different reasons. With this decision, the powers of the witches that left were given to those who were chosen (with the exception of Crystal). Inner Problems Comeback Engagement & Children Marriage Ultimate Battle 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Clarice is an Omega-level Neyaphem mutant. Bio-Molecular Spatial Displacement: The ability to displace matter through a type of teleportation rift, appearing as blinking holes, enabling her to move an object or people various distances and displace matter out of sync with reality. Her effective teleporting range is to the moon and back. Blink is capable of "blinking" beings or objects without reassembling them properly, catching them in a portal and temporarily splitting them into pieces. The effect of her power on living beings varies from brief unconsciousness to death. *''Banishing:'' Blink has the ability to manifest the energy for her portals in the form of short javelins, which she could throw at an object to cause it to teleport. She uses this ability both offensively and defensively. Also she can send targets to multiple locations at once. At times she has teleported portions of objects. *''Micro-Suction Discs:'' Blink can stick to objects with the surface of her hands and feet. This enables her to scale surfaces. *''Flexible Bone Structure:'' Blink’s bone structure allows her great flexibility. She can remain in a crouched position for a long time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to her spine. *''Infrared Vision:'' Blink's glowing eyes grant her a marked degree of heightened night vision as well. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Blink's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Blink's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. Geokinesis: '''Blink can psionically control the movement of the tectonic plates within the Earth's crust. She can create small or large earthquakes by psionically affecting the Earth's crust. Blink can control the whole nature around her, from keeping indoor plants alive to create earth shields and creating whole jungles/forests. Her powers over nature are so great that she has been referred to as Mother Nature by some of the strongest mutants. Since her major change in 2011, Blink has developed numerous new abilities and evolved several old powers. Clarice stated that her whole body has changed; that her powers has replaced her blood with aloe, her skin with chlorophyll, and filled her lips with venom. *Chlorokinesis:' Clarice can create, control, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and fungus. She can cause plants grow from the soil, move/attack or even rise from the soil and 'walk', mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead plants. The ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Weaponizing the plants allows her to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at her will. Clarice can cause horticulture found, i.e. wrap of vines, to grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. Clarice can use her psychic power to establish communication with plants in order to unravel pasts events. *Toxic Immunity:'' Blink has toxins in her blood stream that can make her touch deadly and grants her immunity to all poisons, viruses, bacteria, and fungi. She has the ability to make her lips poisonous, which would kill anyone she kisses. *''Pheromone Manipulation:'' Blink's body produces pheromones that make people susceptible to mind control around her. She can also produce “pheromone dust”, which makes it easier for her to pinpoint targets. The dust heats up people’s bodies and make them vulnerable to her control. *''Seismic Sense:'' Through physical contact with the ground, Clarice is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations, enabling her to perceive her surroundings as precise as normal sight. *''Earth Energy Manipulation:'' Clarice has the ability to gather energy from the earth and manipulate it and/or be empowered by it. She can use energy from the earth for many different applications such as strengthening herself or releasing it for different types of effects. She can manipulate and emit earth energy as a force to crush objects or use it to cause earthquakes, create a powerful earth energy field, create domes and force fields of earth energies and create or project earth energy bolts and blasts. Atmokinesis: When Blink uses her psionic powers, she sees the world as colourful, constantly changing energy patterns, rather than solid matter. These energy patterns can be "moulded" to Blink's will to create a vast number of effects which mainly deal with weather manipulation. Blink is greatly in tune with nature and the elements. She can feel them, and likewise they react to her emotional state. She can manipulate weather patterns on a variety of scales, including the ability to summon large and violent thunderstorms and blizzards, as well as sleet and hail. Powers as a Charmed One Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telepathy:'' Clarice can read and manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals. At first Clarice could only “get a feeling” if someone is telling the truth or lying, but as she developed her powers, Clarice could in time read other people’s minds. When her sisters were being attacked by demons, Clarice shouted at these evil beings to stop attacking, and to leave, which they did. She had the ability to control the demons, and could later on manipulate low-level demons, animals and paralyze high-level demons. Later on, Clarice became frustrated with not being to help, and not having a “real” active power. This is when she learns how to create energy balls of mental energy that she has saved from herself and others. The energy balls look similar to the demons, only white and grey, but they are equally strong. At first, Clarice would have big problems witch controlling her powers. She would hear the thoughts of other people in her immediate vicinity, which would later on become all of the people in San Francisco and ultimately people from all over the world. Luckily she had Crystal, Emma and Sharpay who are all telepaths, as mutants, to help her control it. Thanks to her training, Clarice would only hear people's thoughts when she was weakened. *''Astral Projection:'' As her powers developed, she received the power of Astral Projection, the ability to project her soul from her body into a tangible state on the physical plane. In this state, the original Clarice becomes unconscious while her soul is projected into a concrete body. This power is triggered when she wants to be at two different places at once. Clarice's astral-self is identical to herself except that she does not have the original Clarice's power of telepathy. It is probably because all her telepathic powers are fully employed in either keeping her two selves separate, or keeping her astral-projection self solid. Initially, Clarice could only be in this state for a short period of time, but she eventually learned to stay in this form longer. She can also astral-project herself several miles away, without needing to know anything about the destination, as seen when she once projected herself to Cole's side without intimate knowledge of his location. While kidnapped by Bane Jessup, she astral-projected herself to the manor to alert her sisters, without knowing the direction and distance. While her astral-self is normally tangible, she can apparently become intangible in this state if she wished, as seen when she projected herself into the "unstoppable" demon Vinceres. She was also shot by a stalker in astral-form but was unaffected. It has also been seen that injuries sustained by Clarice do not appear on her astral-self. When a stalker rendered Clarice nearly blind by thrusting her face in a pan of photographic developer, her astral-self showed no signs of the injury or the impairment, which were obvious on Clarice's actual form. Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Elemental Techniques: In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Clarice's disposal, she has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. She is capable of using the earth, fire, and water natures, and has one Kekkei Genkai. She has shown mastery of her natural affinity towards earth chakra, being able to use several high-level earth-based jutsu without hand seals. Clarice is also very experienced with fire-based jutsu. She is able to use some of the simplest fire jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). By simultaneously using the earth and fire natures, Clarice is able to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing her to attack again while the enemy is distracted. She can also spit multiple balls of lava at the enemy. Chakra Control: Soon after the start of her first mission, Clarice discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Her chakra control became a focal point of Clarice's fighting style in Part II, as it helped her to concentrate chakra to her fists to reduce things to rubble by a simple punch. However, later on she had trained her strength to the point that she didn’t need to use chakra to make these devastating attacks. Medical Training: Clarice's natural control of her chakra had been taken to new heights over the time skip, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training she had done with Tsunade. With her excellent chakra control, Clarice had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In her training to become a medic-nin, Clarice had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed her to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Taijutsu' Taijutsu: In close combat, Clarice's taijutsu skills have seen tremendous growth thanks to Tsunade's constant battle drills to better protect herself should she find it impossible to avoid battle. To further aid her in that situation, she can rely on the super strength taught to her by Tsunade. By building up and releasing her chakra with precise timing, Clarice could easily decimate any obstacle and turn it to rubble. An opponent struck by her full strength could suffer from anything ranging from instant death, broken bones, ruptured organs, or any other wound associated with intense blunt force trauma. Later on she had trained her strength to the point that she didn't need to use chakra to make these devastating attacks. Over time and through repeated use, Clarice had become able to use this strength instinctively and did not need to put any effort into using it. 'Kenjutsu' 'Other Skills' Powers as a Guardian of the Veil Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:German Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Assassin Order members Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Shinigamis Category:Neyaphems Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Darkholme family Category:Munroe family Category:Momochi family Category:Geokinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Atmokinetics Category:Earth Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Water Release users Category:Lava Release users Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Healers Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Azazel family Category:Electrokinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Africans Category:Germans Category:Characters Category:Guardians of the Veil Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Energy Manipulation 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intelligence: Clarice possesses genius-level intelligence. Master Strategist and Tactician: Clarice has spent most of her life as a ninja, and being the daughter of Storm and Nightcrawler and the granddaughter of Mystique and Azazel, she has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Clarice has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Clarice holds black belts in judo and aikido. Her level of skill is sufficient to defeat eight muscled men with her eyes closed, and she has in the past held her own against such dangerous enemies as Wolverine and Lady Deathstrike. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Clarice is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Clarice is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, German, Spanish, Russian, Chinese and Italian; she has extensive knowledge of Swedish, Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to her ninja training, which also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Clarice's vocals have been critically acclaimed from music critics. Nick Levine of Digital Spy commented on her vocals on the album, Don't Forget: "she's certainly a stronger singer than the Jonases. In fact, her full-bodied vocal performances are consistently impressive." Jeff Miers from The Buffalo News commented about Clarice's vocals on the album, Here We Go Again: "Unlike so many of her Disney-fied peers, Clarice can really sing, and part of what makes her sophomore effort appealing is the lack of in-studio vocal manipulation." Miers further wrote that it is "refreshing" that Clarice does not need Auto-Tune "to mask any lack of natural ability". Singer and producer Ryan Tedder who worked on her album, Unbroken said of her voice: "Clarice blew me out of the water vocally! I had no idea how good her voice is. She's one of the best singers I've ever worked with. Literally, that good... I mean, she's a Kelly Clarkson-level vocalist. And Kelly has a set of pipes." Becky Brain of Idolator wrote Clarice has a "killer voice and the A-list material to put it to good use". The Hollywood Reporter writer Sophie Schillaci stated she "has a voice that can silence even the harshest of critics. Something not often found in her peers." Expert Gardener: Clarice is also an excellent gardener owing to her supernatural abilities and, like her mother, has her own botanical gardens at the Xavier Mansion. Strength level Class 50-75: Clarice is probably one of the naturally physically strongest humans ever to walk the earth. She possesses vast superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) over 60 tons easily. She engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Cheyarafim blood: Although Cheyarafim blood would heal any wound inflicted on any other being, the blood will actually cause further damage on Neyaphem mutants, should they attempt to be healed by it. 'Appearance' Clarice.jpg Clarice2.jpg Clarice23.jpg Clarice22.jpg Clarice11.jpg Clarice Wagner Wikia2.jpg Clarice5.jpg Clarice7.jpg Clarice11_2.jpg Clarice13.jpg Clarice18.jpg Clarice19.jpg Clarice20.jpg Clarice21.jpg Clarice24.jpg Clarice_Wagner.jpg Clarice_Stay_Strong.jpg|"Stay Strong". Clarice_Cross.jpg|Clarice's cross tattoo. Clarice_Faith_Birds.jpg|"Faith" along with flying birds. Clarice_Feather.jpg|Clarice's feather tattoo. Clarice_You_Make_Me_Beautiful.jpg|"You Make Me Beautiful" along with feathers. As a child, Clarice's plain and casual appearance is influenced by her timid and quiet personality. She was of average height for an early teenager, slender, had long, straight brown hair with bangs hanging right above her eyebrows. Clarice's appearance is altered almost dramatically due to her more extroverted personality and asserted independence. For some time, her hair was black, slightly trimmed and less straight, and her bangs are now parted on either the left or right side, showing more of her now confident face. *'Hair:' Clarice has long wavy brown hair. During recent years, she has dyed her hair quite a few times. Her hair has been dyed black, red and most recently; blonde. Clarice has also dyed the tips pink and blue. After her powers evolved, her hair started to have a red hue to it. *'Wardrobe:' As a teenager, she usually wore plain and simple outfits, such as loose shirts, simple jeans and a variety of sneakers, sandals and boots. Her outfits were comprised of calm and earthy colors, such as blue, purple, green and red. Clarice's wardrobe slowly becomes more outgoing as she matures. Her sense of fashion also changed. She equipped a variety of brightly colored sundresses, tops, sweaters, jeans, and jackets expressing a less restricted sense of fashion and a new sense of assurance. She has moved from earthy colors to more vibrant and energetic hues, such as yellow, orange, white, and red. *'Make-up:' *'Tattoos:' Clarice has 7 tattoos; the words “Stay” and “Strong” on either of her wrists, a heart located right under the word “Strong”, a feather behind her left ear, "You Make Me Beautiful" on her right torso, two feathers are in the background, a cross on her right hand, the symbol of sincerity on her left shoulder and the word “Faith” on her right outer forearm. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' DUring her early childhood, Clarice was shy, timid, and easily influenced by others, especially when it comes to the rude opinions of the "mean girls". Although she was quite aware of her talent for music, she kept it to herself, and did nearly anything possible to get out of performing in front of an audience, or even a single friend. However, her overall confidence gradually begins to improve as she grows older and more powerful. During her late teens, Clarice's personality is the complete opposite of what it was when she was younger. She is now openly comedic, outspoken, extroverted and independent. She is now bold and confident, and unafraid to speak her mind or contribute new ideas. Clarice is a Christian and prays with her band before they perform. She has described herself as very spiritual rather than very religious and confirmed her belief in God. 'Equipment' Digivice: Clarice carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows her Palmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Clarice carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Sincerity around her neck. This allows her Palmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Dual Swords: Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: Tsuta Urushi ("Poison Ivy") is Clarice's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of four-petaled gold-colored flower. It has a gold guard, with bright green hilt-wrapping and a dark green sheath. Her Zanpakutō is a Nature-type. *'Shikai:' Tsuta Urushi's release command is "Bloom" ("Mankai"). In its Shikai form, Tsuta Urushi's blade straightens, becomes longer (similar to a rapier), turns green and produces tiny thorns all over the blade. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Tsuta Urushi allows Clarice to control the earth, the nature around her and produce poison. Tsuta Urushi can become even longer and can then be used as a whip. *'Bankai:' Yudoku Sei ("Poisonous Nature"). Lightsaber: Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:German Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Assassin Order members Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Shinigamis Category:Neyaphems Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Darkholme family Category:Munroe family Category:Momochi family Category:Geokinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Atmokinetics Category:Earth Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Water Release users Category:Lava Release users Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Healers Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Azazel family Category:Electrokinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Africans Category:Germans Category:Characters Category:Guardians of the Veil Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Energy Manipulation